That Little Moment
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Just a one shot Roza M Belicova and I wrote... Set after Last Sacrafice... What happens when Lissa has a secret she should have told Rose about? Will it end well?


_**Hello my wonderful readers! This right here is a random one shot myself and Roza M Belicova wrote together today! We started role playing and I edited it together and boom we got this! Enjoy... This is post Last Sacrafice... Bond is broken and everything is as the book left off... Lets say its about 4 years or so after!**_

"Oooh! look Rose! donuts! and what's for lunch?" Lissa asks as she sits down next to Rose at the small cafe near the palace housing.

"Donut where?" Rose looks around frantically, waiting to find her favorite food when she doesn't spot it she goes onto the Lissa's second question. "I'm having nuggets and fries."

"Haha! I want some!" Lissa looks at the menu and starts to order. "And there! Look!" Lissa once again points to the sign, but Rose doesn't seem to notice it.

"I don't see any!" Rose is getting frustrated, what the hell!

"You're teasing.

Lissa rolls her eyes and points to the moroi woman walking around with a donut cart. How Rose missed it is beyond her, Rose is not one to miss something like a donut cart, its her favorite food ever.

"Would it kill them to have some fried freaking dough." Rose spots the cart but is disappointed at what she finds.

"Duh Rose." Lissa is now growing slightly impatient with her friend. Rose has got to get it together some guardian she is, missing something like the cart.

"Don't you see the sign she's carrying?"

"But Lissa the tray is empty." Rose points to the cart and a frown falls upon her face. "Empty!" Her voice now sad.

"Ha! Oh crap! Sorry, I didn't see that! I was too busy paying attention to the sign!

Haha!" Now Lissa felt kinda silly about her being mad at Rose. She was paying attention it was her that wasn't. Clearly Rose would never miss such a thing.

"Use some of your royal commands. Get them to make more." Rose was now looking at Lissa with sad puppy eyes as she inhales her fries. Rose eyes Lissa's plate as it is was now settled in front of her, and Lissa picked at it slowly, it is like shes teasing Rose purposely.

Lissa giggles at her friend, then begins to laugh like a crazy person at the look on Roses face. Having Rose around was sometimes like having her very own kid. Rose pouts and begs but only when it comes to food. Food would be the only thing Rose would put first. Rose looked her food, though Lissa now wondered where it all went. Rose was always so good looking. Lissa tries to stop those thoughts, she has no reason to envy her friend, they are both pretty girls. But something about Rose is more exotic. Rose looks over and glares at her friend, how dare Lissa laugh at her.

"Watch out." Its was Rose's only warning to her friend about making fun of her eating habits. "Hold on I'm going to use my awesome guardian skills to steal Christians donut." Rose says in hopes of distracting Lissa. Mentioning Christian always does this.

"Christian? Where?" Lissa asks while looking around, she had not seen him all morning and having lunch with him would be nice.

"Over there." Rose is so happy Lissa fell for it she grabs the donut from Lissa's tray and cackles. "Donut mine!" Liss is still lost looking for Christian and thinks she spots him, Rose knows its not him and laughs.

"Oh! hey Chris!"

Lissa now sees its not Christian and turns to Rose, and is about to say something until she notices Rose holding her donut. She looks down at her tray and cannot help but get upset at Rose stealing what was once hers. Lissa tries to breath in, she's getting angry again for no reason. Rose would get angry if she knew why.

"Haha I stole yours." Rose seems completely oblivious to what is going on in Lissa's mind.

"Hey Rose! Give it back woman!" Lissa goes to grab it from Rose, but it is too late. Rose shoves the whole donut in her mouth and Lissa stares in awe. How does she do that?

Lissa smacks her arm, but then decides to let it go and goes back to her food.

"Sworrah iss I ungry." Rose looks at Lissa sympathetically and apologizes but her mouth is too full. Rose swallows some and contiues. "I'm a growing woman. Plus Dimitri wears me out." Rose adds and Lissa's head shoots up a look of disgust crossing her face. She loves them both but Lissa does not want to know what they do behind close doors.

"Ewww Rose! I do not need to know about you and Dimitri!" Lissa tries to be mad, but she's happy for her friend. She knows they love each other. And she can only hope what she's been doing will make them happy. It was worth the darkness backlash in the end if she could help her friend.

"Yea well I hear you and Christian all the time. You would think palace housing would have thicker walls." Rose cringes at the sounds that come from the master suite when shes on guard at their door. Lissa blushes and looks down at her food again. Lissa hates that everyone knows what she is doing all the time. She feels bad that Rose had to once live through the actual sex, and now she still has to hear it.

"Hey hey donut lady, could you make us some donuts?" Lissa uses her royal voice and then adds a please when she feels bad about her tone.

"Lissa look over there Christian just walked in." Once again this works and Rose steals some of her fries.

"Rose! Don't you have enough on your plate?"

Rose was sure eating a lot lately. Maybe it had worked. Oh no would she be mad at Lissa? Did she even want this? Rose once again does not know what is going on in Lissa's head so instead she pouts and motions to now empty plate

"They wouldn't let me get thirds." Rose counters and frowns. "And you just went to the feeders so I know your not that hungry." Rose was using that Rose logic again, but Lissa was going to let her get away with it, she did have a point, Lissa was not that hungry. Lissa pushes her plate to Rose and she smiles at her.

"I think I want a yogurt instead." Lissa watched Rose in wonder. Man that girl could really eat.

"Fanks issa!"

Rose tried to say thank you as she once again stuffs her face. Lissa gets up to the counter wanting her yogurt.

She smiles at Rose and looks around for what she wants. And grabs her yogurt. "Lissa get me a donut." Rose yells across the dinning room. "Oh and an eclair." Rose looks down at her now empty plate. "On second thought make that two, I'm having a bad day."

"Fine fine." Lissa complies and tries looking for the damn eclairs. Rose was being such a pig today.

"Never..." Rose tries to tell her to never mind as a wave of nausea hits her and she gets up covering her mouth to get to the toilet to throw up.

Lissa spots Rose running away, and can tell by her aura that she is not feeling well. She drops the tray and runs after her friend. She fears what is wrong with her. Maybe she's... No Lissa would have known if she was right? Lissa sends a text out to Dimitri to tell him Rose is sick. She knows he would want to know just like Christian would if it was her instead.

"I think I ate too much." Rose says while trying to regain her composure, she spits into the toilet and can only hope that the throwing up is all done with. She looks up at Lissa's concerned eyes. "Do you have gum"?

"You sure that's all it is? And yeah I have some." She pulls the gum out of her purse and hands it to Rose.

"Of course Liss what else would it be?" Rose looks at Lissa for a moment and can tell her friend is hiding something from her. But knows better than to voice her concern. Lissa will tell her eventually.

"I don't know!" Lissa shrugs her shoulder, but inside she's going crazy. Rose is going to be mad at her. She feels the darkness swirling but decides once again to ignore it.

"You were right I didn't need thirds." Rose confesses but yet her stomach is still grumbling. "But now that I'm on empty lets get some donuts." Rose smiles now feeling a lot better. Lissa looks at her like she is crazy, and shakes her head, she is about to say something when the door slams open and a worried Dimitri walks, or well stalks in.

" Liss, did you really have to call him?" Rose growls and suddenly starts to feel sick again.

"Sorry Rose, but you know he would've been mad if I didn't!" Lissa knows this is true, Dimitri cares deeply for his Roza and would want to be here to comfort him.

"Ugh." It is all Rose can say. Dimitri glares at both of them at first but when he takes in how sick Rose looks his glare softens to concern for the love of his life. The concern grows when Rose turns to toilet and throws up more. Lissa frowns at this even more worried than the first time.

"Really guys Im fine."Rose tries to reassure them. She stands up and stumbles out of the stall. "See all better." She goes to rinse her mouth out, and splashes cold water on her face. Both Lissa and Dimitri walk up on either side of her to steady her.

"You are not fine Roza." Dimitri says while patting her back. Lissa nods in agreement.

"Im fine, geez

. You two softies. Lets get out of here and get me a donut." Rose rethinks this and knows she wants more than that.

"Oh and some pickles." Lissa now looks disgusted. "And I could go for some more fries."

Lissa looks at her weirded out.

"Pickles?" both Lissa and Dimitri ask at the same time. That sounded like a weird combination to both of them. Once again Lissa thinks her plan might have worked.

"Yea duh."

Rose shoves both out of the way and walks out of the bathroom only to walk into Christian.

"Come on sparky before they convert you too."

Rose looks back and glares at Dimitri and Lissa.

"What the hell was that?" Lissa asks staring dumbly at Rose. Lissa hopes Dimitri will know what is going on.

"I can hear you." Rose say as she grabs on to Christian and drags him along. Lissa looks totally freaked out at Dimitri.

But to this Dimitri shrugs shoulders and says "Thats why I love her, you never know what she will do next." Lissa smiles allowing herself to be comforted by Dimitri's easy shrug and smile, it was nice to see how excepting he was of Rose.

"Come on guys why you lagging back there?" Rose was growing annoyed at everyone. Why

were they being so annoying today."Liss are we still going to the spa?" She tried to change the subject. She needed a distraction, her thoughts were everywhere .Lissa frowns again by Rose's sudden change in mood but follows nevertheless. Rose stops suddenly and stares at Christian

before Lissa can answer her, a scowl crossing Rose's face. "Why haven't you said hi to Lissa

?" Rose slaps back of Christians head and walks away.

"Geez Rose whats wrong with you?" Christian looks back at Lissa and Dimitri for an answer but

they both shrug. Christian then walks up to Lissa gives her a kiss and then holds her hand.

"We're supposed to go to the spar but she puked and then I called Dimitri then you showed up!" Lissa rambles after returning the kiss surprised that the kiss didn't calm her.

"Well we all know shes usually moody... Maybe shes on her period or something." Christian looks to Dimitri for confirmation. But before he can answer a scream stops him.

"DIMITRI!" Rose yells across the way, hands on hips and an expectant look on her face.

Dimitri shakes his head then looks over at Rose.

"Come on I don't have all day... Lets spar!" Rose looks pissed now.

"Rose!" Lissa calls a little upset that Rose forgot that they were suppose to spar together. She had a lot to learn, and Rose had to teach her.

"Lissa?" Rose asks a little moody, this sparking some darkness induced sadness in Lissa.

"Don't you wanna go to the spa with me?" Lissa pouts now and is surprised by her own mood changes.

"Yea but since we are all here we can make it a group spar." Rose stares up in thought and smiles at her own thoughts. "Plus Im dying to see Dimitri kicks Christians ass."

An evil smirk comes onto Roses face.

Lissa giggles at that and walks over to Rose linking their arms together

"Hey Liss you aren't even going to defend me?" Christian has a slightly scared look on his face.

"You know, I never got that yogurt?" Lissa says changing the subject and drags Rose over to the food counter as she smirks at Christian.

Christian then looks to Dimitri and asks."You cant really hurt me can you? I mean Im your charge? Right?"

Dimitri just chuckles.

"Chill out man I won't hurt you plus we have to entertain our woman some how." Dimitri drops the subject so he can study Rose.

"This usually ends up with Rose beating me up." Christian hangs head, but no one listens to him.

"OK I could use a donut still..." Rose now tugs harder and walks faster to the food counter

.Lissa groans when she sees that there's no more strawberry ones.

"HEY HEY excuse me the queen would like some strawberry yogurt!" Rose demands with her guardian voice, Lissa smiles slightly at her friends demand, Rose sure was crazy. Lissa would normally stop her, but she was a little annoyed they did not have any left when not even 10 minutes ago she was holding one.

"Sorry your majesty, we're all out of strawberry yogurts." The woman says not looking at either of them.

"WHAT?!" Rose screams.

Lissa glares. "I'm not having this..." Rose stomps off. Rose is looking around for someone. Suddenly she spots them. Its the manager.

"Excuse me! How could you not have strawberry yogurt for the Queen... I swear none of you are competent!" Rose is now clenching her fists and pointing at the managers face. Rose wonders why she is so mad, but she would do anything for Lissa and Liss was upset, so this man was clearly to blame.

Lissa walks over to Rose whose glaring at the manager.

"What seems to be the problem Guardian Hathaway?"The man answers while bowing to Lissa. Rose now steps even closer to the man, she just told him the problem, does no one around here freaking listen.

"Maybe someone should stop her?" Christian asks, hes concerned for the managers well being.

"Rose, it's fine. Calm down." Christian tries to step in but something distracts him.

The manager comes to his feet without Lissa saying he could rise. "Oh hell no! How disrespectful are you?" Rose now lunges at the man. Suddenly Dimitri is behind her his arms around her waist and he starts whispering in Russian in her ear.

Rose thrashes for a moment more until his Russian voice sends shivers down her spine.

Lissa gives the manager an apologetic smile. Then she remembers he was disrespectful to her. Something sparks inside of her and she no longer feels in control. She lets it take over and it is almost like she is a puppet. "I never said you could rise Mr. Rinaldi." He immediately glares at Lissa, he thought she was sweet.

"Let me go Lissa needs me." Rose says as Dimitri is dragging her away.

"What the hell?" Lissa growls.

"Umm maybe we should go? Looks like we could all use a good spar..." Christian starts to pull Lissa away and smiles at the man. Lissa could feel spirit's dark side begin to rear it's ugly head as dark thoughts begins to swirl inside her. She pulls out of Christian's grip. Rose notices what is happening but Rose cannot do anything Dimitri has a firm grip on her.

"LISSA enough! This isn't you! Come on please baby." Christian pleads and grabs her again. Suddenly the manager is on his knees screaming something about snakes and strigoi alarming everyone in close range to them. Lissa turns to glare at Christian not once breakking the hold she had on the man.

"Fuck off Ozera!" She growls.

Rose snaps out of it and Dimitri lets go knowing shes not going to hurt anyone. "Lissa please!' She begs. " You cannot do this, people are looking, the man is hurting. Lissa my sister please." Rose then hugs Lissa.

Lissa thrashes around her fists flying every which way! Rose looks to Dimitri for back up they are going to have to drag her out

. Dimitri walks over to help Rose while Christian tries to deal with the panicked man on the floor. When they finally stop Rose notices they are at the Gym.

"Hold her while I get some boxing gloves... She is going to have to work this out of her." Lissa is screaming for them to let her go but she can't get out Dimtri grips are too firm around her.

Rose comes back and starts to strap on the gloves to Lissa.. When shes done she gets a pair on herself. Rose throws the first punch to get Lissa attention onto her.

"Come on Lissa you weak little moroi come and get me" Rose yells at her.

With a hell of a battle cry and some badass reflex punches starts flying

. Rose blocks them all.

Christian walks through the door and his eyes widen.

This only makes the darkness inside Lissa rage even more and soon Rose is screaming about Dimitri being strigoi and leaving her.

"Dimitri you go for Lissa knock her down and I'll cover Rose."

It doesn't take them very long to see that Lissa is using her complusion on Rose.

"AHHH DIMITRI NO! Please no not again... PLEASE"" Rose is screaming.

Somewhere deep down Lissa knows she's hurting her best friend, her sister. She clenches her fists digging her nails in until she draws blood but the gloves are in the way.

Rose falls to the floor grabbing her head. Lissa seeing Rose's pain pulls off the gloves clawing at her skin as she realizes what she just did. Soon the tears are streaming down Lissa's face as her body shakes with the force of her sobs. All the while she's drawing blood from her wounds, Lissa knew she had to stop this but the darkness was to much. She was afraid she would never be able to stop.

Rose is on the floor being held my Christian as she sobs telling him they need to save Dimitri. "Its OK Rose... Its not real.. Look Dimitri is right there." Christians tries to get her to look but she wont. Rose is too far gone to know what Lissa has done, she believes everything she is seeing.

Dimitri grabs Lissa's hands to stop her from clawing at her skin.

"It's ok Liss, let go." Dimitri says soothingly.

"Maybe we should switch." Christian looks at Dimitri pointing to a Rose who is still screaming about losing Dimitri.

Dimitri nods walking over to Rose as Lissa brings her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she rocks back and forth still sobbing

"Its ok baby. Its all right." Christian holds Lissa tight and kisses her temple. "Im here now." He can feel her shaking. Christian fears what may come next, he always feared the darkness would take her away.

Rose feels those strong arms wrap around her and she panics, hes strigoi, she somehow knows its not true but her mind wont let her think straight she tries to get away.

At the same time Lissa pulls out of Christian's grip feeling unworthy of being close to such a good person.

She looks down at her hands and then sees Dimitri trying to comfort Rose. Lissa caused that pain, a pain to her best friend.

"It's ok Roza, look at me. I'm not strigoi."

Dimitri says not letting Rose go instead he holds her tighter to his chest.

This is all Lissa's fault she could have avoided all of this. She caused their pain all of their pain. "No Lissa dont even think it... I love you... Always will... The darkness just got too much. We will find a way to make it better I swear." Christian refuses to let go of her he wont lose her again.

Rose looks up and studies Dimitri's face as she hears soft sobs in the background, Rose then realizes what happened and immediately looks for Lissa shes going to need all their comfort.

Lissa looks down not wanting to meet Christian's gaze. She's still trying to pull away. She becomes frantic as she sees Rose coming over.

"Lissa its ok... I understand.. Its not your fault I shouldn't have egged you on. I thought I was helping but instead my own anger made it worse

. Please look at me." Rose is now kneeling in front of Lissa. Lissa looks up as a fresh stream of tears make their way down her cheeks.

"I know how it is... I've been there before... We just need to get better at seeing the signs before it gets like this... And hey look Im fine... " Rose smiles at her trying to get Lissa to understand, Rose does not think it is her fault.

"Next time just keep punching. You know using complusion is cheating"

Rose tries to make a joke.

"But...but Rose, I..." Lissa chokes on another sob unable to finish her sentence.

"No Lissa no buts. Im fine." Rose is now pleading with her friends. Rose has to get her back. "Look at me."

Lissa shakes her head and looks down at the ground. "Im here for you no matter what I will always been here, and if taking a mental beating will help you release this darkness its what I will do." Rose's reassurance only makes Lissa feel worse. Lissa did something she swore she would never do. She hurt her sister.

"Now come on get up we need to spar... I need to show you more ways to release the darkness.. put the gloves back on... Dimitri will spar with you, you need to get use to someone bigger and stronger... Christian you're with me."

Rose is trying to end the conversation she knows its not helping but some fighting will.

Seeing no other way, Lissa stands and slips on the gloves.

"OK now Dimitri and I will show you some techniques first then you guys can use them on us." Lissa nods mutely

and watches Rose and Dimitri in awe. She takes everything in. Soon Rose is looking at Dimitri and Lissa knows its her turn. Rose waits for Dimitri to lunge first, Rose nods at him and he knows what she wants like always they speak without words.

Dimitri lunges at Lissa, and quickly takes her down. Lissa gets frustrated but knows that it was expected. Rose comes over and gives her a few pointers, with new determination Lissa stands back up.

Lissa also decides to use her moroi speed against him so as Dimitri lunges at her she blocks and side steps

and is able to stay on her feet.

"See Liss you can do it. You will never really be able to over throw him but something like that could help me stake him and you could get away." Rose smiled at Lissa and hoped she was feeling better. Lissa smiled softly back.

Rose knew it was working, after a while she knew she could sit down and talk to Lissa.

Lissa let herself get distracted for a few seconds as she looked over at Christian wondering if he would ever be able to forgive her. Lissa knew he said that he loves her but that's different. Christian already knowing what Lissa was thinking pulled on her arm so they can all sit down and talk... It takes a few minutes but Rose finally clears her throat.

"Liss what's going on? You have clearly been using more spirit than usually? What are you doing? And don't say nothing I know something is up." Lissa sighs.

"Dam I sure as hell thought I could keep this a secret for at least a bit longer." Lissa mutters. Dimitri gives Lissa a questioning look.

"What did you think you could keep hidden your majesty?"

" Lissa, stop come on, don't look at him like that. We are all concerned." Christian says as he hugs her

Lissa sighs and leans into him, burying her head against Christians chest

"I was trying to heal you Rose."

Lissa said simply not really wanting to get into detail.

"Heal what Lissa? Im fine." Rose was now confused. What could be wrong with her now?

"Physically you are Rose, but you should see your aura. It's still dark. I was trying to heal the darkness. Just ask adrian." Lissa said this hoping they would all drop the subject, hoping they would never have to know the truth.

"But we all knew that would go away Liss. Thats what all the charms were for. Tell me the truth Liss I know you are lying." Rose knew there was more to it and she was not going to let Lissa get away with it. She had to know what was going on with her friend.

Lissa sighed knowing there was no getting out of this one. "I was also trying to heal your..."

Lissa paused now scared of what Rose would think "infertility..." Lissa said in barely a whisper.

"What Liss? Why would you do that?" Rose was trying to stay calm, she could not understand why her friend would do this. Rose looked over to Dimitri for support but he merely shrugged. Way to be helpful Dimitri. Now Rose was on her own.

Lissa came to her feet feeling edgy. She began to pace."Damn it Rose, you think I don't see the way you look at moroi women? You think I don't see the wistful look you give couples with kids? Besides, kids love you! Don't fucking look at me like that!"

Rose was staring her friend dumbfounded.

Rose had no idea Lissa had noticed, and to think she was trying to help her.

But still Rose felt guilty. "Lissa you should have told me you were doing this... You were hurting yourself for me and I don't like that... I am thankful for you helping me but this is not worth the cost."

"Yeah Rose, didn't think I notice did you?" Lissa ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Don't do that. You've got that look." Lissa was now determined. "It's not worth the cost of my best friend my sister's happiness? And I had every right not to tell you Rose. You wouldn't have let me." Lissa said sighing.

"What if I didn't really want kids... Oh god what if Im pregnant right now?" Rose stares at her stomach.

"Liss I had a right to know, its my body." Rose now felt numb.

"I know Rose but I couldn't tell you. Not when I knew you would shut me down! and don't give me that shit about what if you didn't want kids. I know that's why you've always hated Tasha, or at least one of the reasons. You love kids and you want them!" Lissa shouted back. "Adoption isn't an option because you always imagine kids with Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes and your hair."

"Am I.. Am I..." Rose still couldn't stop looking at her stomach. It was now that she noticed that she had been throwing up lately. That, oh god she had missed her period. It was like Rose couldn't think anymore, and she sank to her knees.

Lissa walked over to Rose. "It's ok." Lissa said gently. She suddenly couldn't think straight as a sudden image of Rose telling her to get out of her face appeared in her mind's eye. Oh dear lord, what was it with her messing up lately.

"I need Dimitri." It was all Rose could say. It was all she wanted. Dimitri would make it all better.

Lissa stood and motioned for Dimitri to take her place. Lissa slumped on the floor away from everyone.

Dimitri's strong arms went around Rose's waist. "Roza, it's ok. We could do this." he said soothingly.

Christian went to hold Lissa. Hoping she would not pull away. He knew why Lissa had done it, but he still knew it was wrong in a way. Rose should have known what was happening to her. But Christian decided not to say that. Lissa needed him."I love you Lissa. It will all work out. You meant well, she knows that."

Lissa shook her head as Christian came closer. "I know." Was all Lissa said but she didn't let him hold her. Instead she leant in and kissed him then she walked out of the gym.

Rose was now staring at Dimitri in wonder. She knew she wanted kids, but she never imagined it this early in life. But then again she was not sure she even was pregnant. Rose finally saw this could be a good thing.

When she saw Lissa leaving she went after her. "Lissa wait!"

Lissa stopped almost tripping on her own feet.

"Rose?" Lissa was shocked Rose would call her back so nicely.

"You want to go to the doctors with me? See if your miracle worked?" Rose wanted her best friend there. And if she thought about it clearly she knew if she was pregnant with Dimitri's baby they would both be happy.

Lissa just stared at her friend. Was this really happening. "You're not mad? You don't hate me?" It was barely a whisper.

"No Liss, not anymore. I was there at first. I would have liked to know. So I could choose when I have a baby. But if I am pregnant thats a miracle. One I will not let go. One I have you to thank for. And I need you there when I find out. Aren't friends suppose to tell each other first? Come on." Rose pulled Lissa along, and looked back to Dimitri so he would understand. She was happy to see him smiling from ear to ear. She knew he would want her to be pregnant, she knew it was a dream of his.

Lissa grinned as she linked arms with Rose. She shot Christian an apologetic look, not only for walking out on him, but also for being a bitch to him.

"So I guess we shall see you girls later." Christian smiled back at her. "We will be at Rose and Dimitri's place. Let us know what you find out."

Rose was fidgeting on the bed. Waiting for the doctor to get back was torture. This was big if she was pregnant her life would once again change forever.

"Calm down." Lissa said with a giggle.

"Calm down? Calm down? Lissa in 2 minutes that man is going to come back in here and tell me if my whole life is going to change! I think I have reason to panic." Rose took a deep breath in just as the door opened, and she clung to Lissa. Lissa held Rose as she smiled at the doctor.

"What's the verdict doc?"

Lissa asked since Rose wasn't making a move to do so.

"Well Rose a suppose a congratulations is in order!" The damn doctor had the nerve to smile, Rose thought.

"What? Really?" Rose's world was now spinning and suddenly she felt like she was going into shock, her breathing was heavy. Lissa squealed in excitement. Then she noticed Rose's reaction.

"Rose, look at me, it's ok, you are going to be ok, both you and Dimitri want this baby. Breathe, that's it, breathe, deep breaths...that's it...Good girl." Lissa cooed.

"OMG Lissa! OMG!" Rose got up and started to run off. She knew where she wanted to go and although she knew she should not leave Lissa alone she had to get there and fast.

Lissa grinned, thanked the doctor, collected Rose's prenatal vitamins and ran after her. God was Rose fast. But Lissa knew where she was going. Lissa was so excited that she didn't notice the stares she was getting as she ran passed.

Rose slammed the door of her apartment open and leapt into Dimitris arms crying. She needed him right now. Dimitri wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. He was going to be a father. He held on to Rose as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"OMG Dimitri we are going to be parents!" Rose yelled and kissed him passionately. Dimitri felt the tears welling up behind his eyes but they were happy tears. He let them fall. This was a miracle. Dimitri chuckled or tried to but he was too wrapped up in Rose's lips as he returned the kiss.

Lissa had once again performed another miracle. Lissa had given Rose now two things she wanted. She had brought Dimitri back for her and now had gifted them with a child of their own.

_**So what do you think? Did it work? Was it good? Bad? Should we write more together? Review please you all know how much I love me some reviews!**_


End file.
